


Pretty Sighs And Broken Hearts

by amanda_crystal



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Solangelo - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_crystal/pseuds/amanda_crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finds that all the colours get sucked into those cerulean blue orbs and for once, it felt right.</p><p>But nothing ever lasts.<br/>Not really.</p><p>Warm smiles and trusted hearts,<br/>These are the ones that are falling apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Sighs And Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I made this account because my friend won't stop bugging me about it(that nerd). And here is my first solangelo fic. I'm so sorry it's angst. You can find me on my side blog randomisweird.tumblr.com ^^  
> (p/s babe, if you're reading this, I'm sorry I made it angst and I promise I'll make a happy one sooner or later)

_**Worn souls, slight smiles and jaded hearts,** _

_**Trying to keep from falling apart,** _

 

 

 

'It's okay.' He thinks as he looks at his best friend smile from afar.

 

He doesn't remember when it started. Maybe it was the time they first said 'Hi' to each other. Maybe it was the second time they said 'Hello'. But no matter how much thought he would put into it, he can't recall when he first fell for his best friend.

 

He should have known, he grimaces.

 

 

 

_**Happy masks and pretty sighs,** _

_**No matter how many lies,** _

 

 

 

But it was the lingering stares, the pretty sighs and the galaxies in those cerulean blue orbs-- The world would be painted in a colossal mess of colours when he laughed-- that fooled him.

 

The colours themselves spoke to him.

 

Bright. Energetic. Beautiful.

 

_Just like him._

 

His world never felt so perfect before and he's head over heels for him. He would help him in his history homework because the boy has such bad memory when it came to dead people.

 

(He doesn't understand why he could even study to become a doctor in the first place. But since it runs in the family, he guesses it's _okay_.)

 

 

 

_**Brings you joy and fun,** _

_**Truth is, they want one,** _

 

 

 

The thing about this one boy is that he must be some sort of ethereal being or an alien or perhaps the world's greatest creation.

 

_Too pure, too perfect, too-_

 

But his _voice_.

 

 _God_ , his voice is the sound of angels and cinnamon and rain drops and warm hugs packed together in a beautiful entity of his very existence.

 

He is everything Nico ever wished for and _more_.

 

He doesn't deserve him--

 

And he _never_ will.

 

He realizes it after about five months. He should've known-- he guesses-- should've seen the signs. But at the same time; he would casually drape his arm on his shoulder a bit too long and maybe his hand lingered on Nico's tiny waist where it rested perfectly. How, when they held hands; their hands fitted perfectly into the interspace between them and it didn't even leave room for a hushed voice to pass through. Like a missing puzzle piece or the perfection of day and night.

 

They compliment each other.

 

He remembers how everyone would ask and gossip and whisper about them-- about _b_ _oth_ of them.

 

Their actions were a little too intimate to be 'just friends' and for awhile he contented himself with just that. He thought it would be enough.

 

It's _never_ enough.

 

 

 

_**To feel belonged,** _

_**But that's not what's going on,** _

 

 

 

And when he decides to confess to him after exactly 273 days-- induced by a pep talk from Percy; his throat constricts as the blue eyed boy waltzes into their shared room; a smile plastered on his face and suddenly all the galaxies are shining brighter than ever as they reside in his hypnotizing orbs.

 

His heart is filled with electricity as it jolts awake.

His own cheeks spreading and filling with the colour of pink cotton candy.

 

And maybe he feels a little hopeful that this will go well.

(And that small doubt is almost nonexistent but it's _there_.)

 

He opens his mouth; steadies his breathing as he tries to gather his feelings and the thumping behind his sternum and fleeting glances; to form into coherent words.

 

This is it. This is his chance. Thi-

 

“I'm dating Ariel! Can you believe it? Ariel!”

 

And suddenly he feels his own heart sink to the bottom of his stomach as it lurches around and he feels the dread spread through the rest of his body leaving him cold and confused.

 

Suddenly all the colours of the world gets sucked up by a fountain pen that leaves only black and white; they were harshly taken away by that one phrase. It was his very fears and it was _true_.

 

_It was true and he was too late._

 

He waited too long, he guessed. He should've confessed earlier but his insecurities held him back.

 

Funny how a phrase can destroy his whole world, his whole being, _him_ _self_.

 

The boy took away all the colours and stardust and galaxies and painted them into this Ariel girl's life instead.

 

He feels cheated, robbed. He had him first. He was the rightful owner but no. He realizes, it was never his to begin with.

 

He should've guessed that Will had a thing for his cousin when he introduced them. How Will acted nonchalant but the pink hue on his cheeks when he laid eyes on her were a tad bit obvious. Of course he brushed it off but _he should've known_.

 

He feels selfish. If he knew he would be robbed, he would _never_ have introduced them.

 

The worst part is that those two are just _perfect_ for each other.

 

They're the perfect duo-- one you only hear about in fairy tales.

 

He remembers taking too long to reply to Will. He remembers the confusion, worry and anxiety resting in his usually painfully bright orbs as he asked if something was the matter.

 

_How could you do this to me?_

_To us?_

_I love you and you-_

 

“No. Not a thing, Will. Congratulations.” he smiled, albeit a little forced before speed walking out of there.

 

No. He isn't alright.

 

He never feels 'alright' any more.

His colours were snatched, stolen, taken away by some girl who apparently was Will's rightful _soulmate_.

 

It wasn't _him_.

Not him.

_Never him._

 

 

_**Warm smiles and trusted hearts,** _

_**These are the ones that are falling apart.** _

 

 

He remembers Will voicing his concern when he started to neglect his studies and went partying more often. He constantly reeked of alcohol, blood and sometimes piss.

 

He muses how it took Will three weeks to notice that anything was but right with him. He was too busy wrapped around his _girlfriend's_ finger that he didn't notice his _best_ _friend_ \- he ignored the slight pinch to his heart(cause that's all he'll _ever_ mean to him) -was far from _okay_.

 

He remembers renting out a different apartment for himself. He remembers Jason and Percy voicing their concerns about his 'hasty decisions' and he remembers shutting them out.

 

He remembers the fight that followed when he told Will. To which he yelled something along the lines of 'I don't want to get in between you and _**Ariel**_ '- how he spat her name with so much _venom_ \-- before leaving the blonde boy with the remnants of anger ebbing away and confusion settling in.

 

He remembers switching collages because the sight of him would shatter his very being.

 

Years later; he's looking out of his balcony and the city lights serves to remind him of all the galaxies that rested in those blue orbs when his eyes drift to the words on the paper.

 

_You are cordially invited to the union of William Solac-_

 

 

Before breaking down, crying out his pent up agony; before Hazel-- who was visiting-- came rushing in to console him.

 

He sleeps with his sister that night. Eyes bloated and tear-stained cheeks.

 

He looks at his best friend's smile as he is clad in a tuxedo, staring at the love of his life as he recites his vows; the colours of the room sucked into his eyes and smile so big it's a wonder he isn't splitting his face in half.

 

He smiles to himself as he watches from the archway, effectively hiding in the shadows. He too, clad in a black tuxedo, purple orchid pinned to his chest, complementing the wedding theme.

 

_'It's okay because you're happy.'_

 

He thinks before leaving the room altogether, just in time to hear a faint _“I do.”_

 

_It takes him 8 years to realize Will Solace was never his to begin with._

 


End file.
